False Dawn
by PsychoSazeVamp
Summary: Sirius’ face tormented his nightmares, and Harry felt that he would never forget the look upon his godfather’s face: one of fear, and surprise. Over and over, Harry would do something different each time, something that would save Sirius from the veil


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the associated characters and events. If I did, I'd be counting my millions right now, but I don't, so I sit here and type :P

Many thanks to my betas, Cosmic Angel and SycoCallie.

This was written in response to a challenge at Fawkes' Ashes. We had to write the first chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'. Please note that I will _not_ be continuing this piece – it is very much a one shot. Thank you, please R&R as all comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed (although it's important to realise that flames are not :P)

****

**False Dawn**

It was nearing the witching hour on a balmy summer's night at number four, Privet Drive. In the smallest bedroom of the house, Harry Potter tossed and turned and awoke from a fitful sleep. He could feel hot, sticky sweat on his forehead and wiped it away with his hand. Throughout the summer, ever since term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had finished, Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar had been tingling. This, he knew from past experience, was never a good thing.

For whenever Harry's scar prickled, it meant that Lord Voldemort was planning something. In past years, Harry would have written to Albus Dumbledore for his guidance and thoughts on the matter, but Harry's feelings towards the Headmaster had changed over the last year. Dumbledore had stopped Harry's friends from writing to him, and had also excluded him from his plans. And then there was the small matter concerning the prophecy. Harry frowned.

Apart from Dumbledore, the only people Harry felt comfortable telling about his scar were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. Of course, Hermione would fret over the news that his scar was hurting; Ron would consult his dad and then offer a few words of advice. _Fat lot of good they'd be_, Harry thought uncharitably, then feeling a flush of shame at his bitterness. But it was true, a rebellious voice in his mind insisted.

Harry looked around his bedroom, a curious mix of Muggle and Wizard, of old and new, of broken and fixed. At the moment, there was another broken television in the room, courtesy of Dudley's Smeltings stick. Even though he hated his cousin, Harry always felt a gleam of satisfaction when Dudley broke yet another expensive toy his parents – Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon – lavished upon him. He climbed out of his bed, and made his way to the open window. Hedwig's cage was empty; she was out hunting in the twilight. Squinting into the night, but enjoying the breeze on his face, Harry sighed sadly, unable to make out any sign of his owl's whereabouts.

His keen green eyes fell upon the mirror given to him by Sirius, and for the umpteenth time that summer, Harry felt tears scorching his eyes. Sirius was the reason Harry hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep throughout the holidays. Each time he closed his eyes, he found himself back in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius' face tormented his nightmares, and Harry felt that he would never forget the look upon his godfather's face: one of fear, and surprise. Over and over, Harry would do something different each time, something that would save Sirius from the ragged veil. And each time, Harry would wake up, covered in sweat, a burning pain in his head, and with the horrifying knowledge that he was truly alone. A dull pit in his stomach would always remind Harry how he had so nearly been able to rid himself of the Dursleys, and how he could have had a new life with Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange had snatched that dream from Harry, and he had shocked himself with his hatred of the witch. Still, he consoled himself; she'd get her just rewards sooner or later.

Talons clipping the window sill caught his attention once more, and Hedwig had landed. She fluttered silently back into her cage, and Harry fed her an Owl Treat, which the snowy owl greeted with quiet hoots of approval. She had learned by now, after six years of living with the Dursleys, that the quieter she was, the less trouble Harry got into at home. Not that Privet Drive was home, by any stretch of the imagination. Harry yawned, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he stumbled wearily over to his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out a book and his wand. Muttering a quiet _Lumos_, he sat down on his bed and began reading, not really taking in any of the words on the page. After a few hours, the inky words began swimming before Harry's eyes and he fell into a troubled sleep, ready to relive that fateful day at the Ministry.

-x-

A thudding at the door; and a high-pitched voice darted into Harry's murky morning consciousness.

"Wake up boy!"

Harry muttered a few choice words beneath his breath, but composed himself enough to give Aunt Petunia a far politer answer of: "I'm already up!"

It was fairly truthful – after all, he had fallen asleep in the clothes he'd put on when he'd woken in the night. And his hair was as messy as always, all Harry needed to do was to brush his teeth and wash his face, and he'd be ready to face the rest of the family.

Downstairs, Dudley was complaining loudly to his mother and father about how horrible his teachers were to him. Uncle Vernon had his head buried in the morning newspaper, chipping in with Dudley's complaining with grunts of "that's my boy," and "you tell them, Dudley." Aunt Petunia was simpering at him, and consoled Dudley by piling yet more bacon and eggs onto his plate. Dudley's diet of the previous summer had been abandoned, and Petunia had decided that her little Duddykins was far more suited to the Atkins Diet rather than the horrible rabbit food diet the Smeltings nurse had advised.

Harry entered the kitchen, and not one of them looked at him. Dudley was piling the greasy food into his mouth, and Harry felt sick watching his cousin eat. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dudley ate with his mouth closed, but he didn't.

"Have you heard from any of your lot?" Uncle Vernon's question took Harry by surprise. 'His lot' weren't usually brought up in the Dursley household.

"No, not yet. But the letter from school should arrive soon," he answered carefully.

Uncle Vernon grunted, and went back to his paper. Surveying his uncle warily, Harry helped himself to a few of the less grease-soaked slivers of bacon. He pecked at the food, and tried to avoid looking at Dudley, who was still shovelling food into his mouth. When he'd swallowed the last unappetising mouthful, Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice and then fled back to the safety of his room.

Hedwig hooted at the little owl who'd flown into the room and settled in her cage in Harry's absence. Another owl, much larger and imposing, had settled on the window sill, and Harry took the letter from it and dropped a silver sickle into the owl's pouch. It turned and left, leaving Harry with Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. To placate Hedwig, and also to quieten Pig, Harry gave the two owls some Owl Treats. Then he turned his attentions to the letters Pig and the other owl had brought.

The first was from Ron:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? We're all alright, but Percy's still being off with us. Mum's been crying over him, but I think she's coping pretty will. Wouldn't like to be Percy when she gets hold of him though. _

_ Fred and George are almost in business, even though Mum's been stressing over them, too. Dad's thrilled, mind you, he can't wait to try out some of the stuff they've made (but he's got to be careful, in case Mum finds out). Mum wants to know if they're treating you fine, but I told her that if they weren't, Moody would've transfigured the lot of them into toads. Will you be able to come and stay with us for a bit? I mean, if you clear it with Dumbledore and Moody and the rest of them, you could come and stay until it's time for school again, right?_

_ Write back,_

_ Ron_

_ P.S: Fred, George and Ginny all say hi_

_ P.P.S – have you had your OWL results yet? _

The next letter he read was from Hermione, and her neat handwriting was in stark contrast to Ron's messy spider-like scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How has your summer been? I haven't heard from you at all, and I was so worried. Are you alright? Have you heard anything from anyone? I've had my OWLs back, and I've passed everything. In fact, I've had an 'O' in all of them. What about you? Ron's still waiting for his, so I think they're sending them out alphabetically._

_ Listen… about last term. If you want to talk, you know I'm here, don't you? And so is Ron, and if you just want someone to listen, we're both here. You only have to owl us (at least until school starts, then we'll be there in person). Promise me you'll talk to us if you need to, and that you won't bottle anything up. It's not healthy for you, Harry._

_ I know Ron's going to ask you to stay with his family, and we're going to meet up in Diagon Alley to buy our new school supplies. If you're not allowed to stay at Ron's, meet us there, anyway. It'll do you good to get out, keep your mind occupied. _

_ See you soon,_

_ Hermione_

And that was Hermione's letter. There were two more left to read, one from Hogwarts which was the book list no doubt, and one which was written on cheap parchment. He decided on the cheap letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know it can't have been easy for you, losing Sirius and then going back there. If I had the power, I'd make sure that you could come and stay with me – at least then you wouldn't be with the Dursleys. _

_ I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he thinks it's safe for you to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer, so you can get your new school things. Of course, you'll need someone from the Order there to keep an eye on you, after all, it isn't fair on Molly and Arthur to expect them to do all the work. I've asked if I can go, seeing as all the Weasleys know me, and the Professor has assured me that under the protection of myself, Molly and Arthur that you'll be perfectly fine until the new school year begins._

_ After Sirius went, I was looking through some of my old school stuff, and I've found some pictures of him and James. You can have a look at them, if you like, and I know a place in Diagon Alley where we can get copies of them done, so you can have them yourself. I thought it would be nice if you had something to remember them both by, and you can add them to the photo album Hagrid gave you. Just a thought, you understand._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Remus Lupin_

Harry let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. He did smile though, the first genuine smile since he'd arrived at the Dursleys since coming back. At least this time Dumbledore recognised Harry's need to be away from the Dursleys, and his heart lifted as he re-read Remus' letter. And now, before he could reply to them, there was the final letter: the Hogwarts one, which he opened carefully.

_Hogwarts __School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Enclosed with this letter are the results of your OWLs. In addition, lists of additional books required for your sixth year are also enclosed. Term begins on the 1st September._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_Book List:_

_ All students should have a copy of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six, by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Arts Revealed, by Prof. Mortimer Simsun_

_Look Before You Leap! Divination Guide, by Marvin Buckle_

_Precise Potions: NEWT Guide, by Aurora Silvertongue_

_These are in addition to previous books._

Harry picked up the letter containing his OWL results, and found himself shaking with fear. He'd forgotten about his exams completely, and he silently wished that he had done enough to pursue his dream of becoming an Auror.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Your results for your OWLs are printed below. On behalf of the Wizarding Education Board we wish you all the success in the future._

_Subject Grade_

_Transfiguration O_

_Potions O_

_Herbology E_

_Charms O-_

_History of Magic E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Care of Magical Creatures O-_

_Divination E_

_Astronomy E-_

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Ponder Stibbons,_

_ Head of the Wizarding Education Board_

A broad smile coursed over Harry's face. Not only was he leaving the Dursleys, but he'd done it! He wondered what his parents and Sirius would have made of it, and whether they'd be proud of him. Of course they would – Harry was no Hermione, and he hadn't been expecting any 'O' grades, let alone three proper 'O's and two 'O-'s. And three 'E's (Exceeding Expectations, he reminded himself) and one 'E-'. Hermione had been right to force him and Ron into revision, and if she had been there right now he would have kissed her elatedly. But she wasn't, so Harry was glad he didn't have to kiss her. He didn't have much luck, kissing girls.

Dipping a quill into a newly opened ink pot, Harry began writing back to Ron, Hermione and Remus.

_Dear Ron (and Fred, George and Ginny),_

_ I've just had my OWLs back – I've done great! I even passed Potions. Good thing Hermione made us revise, eh? Have you had yours yet? Hermione had straight 'O's. Big surprise there, then. _

_ I've had a letter off Remus, and he says it's alright for me to come and stay with you for the rest of the holidays. I guess he'll probably come and pick me up from here, and we'll fly down to your house or something. It'll be great to get out of here, though. _

_ Hope you get your OWLs by the time I see you,_

_ Harry_

Harry waited a moment for the ink to dry, then rolled up the parchment and attached it to Pig. One last Owl Treat for the little owl, and then Pig was on his way. Harry hoped no-one would see the owl flying from his room – any 'funny business' on his part and the Dursleys would surely punish him in some way.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Well done on your OWLs! I knew you'd pass them all, anyway – you're too brainy to fail. The same day I got your letter I had mine back. I've passed them all (not nearly as well as you, mind) so we've only got to wait for Ron's to come back. I don't think I'd have passed Potions without your help – thanks._

_ I've heard from Remus, and we're going to be at Ron's for the rest of the summer, so I'll see you in Diagon Alley soon. I don't think Ron'd mind if you came to visit him and the rest of the Weasleys either, so why don't you come and visit us there too? And thanks for the offer, you know, about needing to talk. I'll try not to bottle anything up._

_ See you soon,_

_ Harry_

And now the letter to Remus. Harry wondered what he should say; after all, he'd lost a godparent, and Remus had lost a friend. It was a little bit awkward though, Harry didn't want to upset Remus either. Sighing, he topped up the ink on his quill and wrote:

_Dear Remus,_

_ I'd love to go and stay with the Weasleys. I've written to tell Ron (he asked me to come and visit anyway) and Hermione that I'll be going. How will I be getting there? Flying, I guess? I've had my OWLs back, I've done well. The Dursleys are treating me pretty good (by their standards). How have you been? After Sirius and everything, I mean. I hope you're doing well._

_ About the pictures – I'd like to see them, and it'd be great to get copies done of them. There's still plenty of space left in the photo album for them, and I was hoping to get a few pictures of Ron, Hermione and me done to go in them, and you and the rest of the Weasleys, so when I come back here I'll have pictures of everyone to remind me how good life can be._

_ Please write back soon,_

_ Harry_

He rolled the parchment up, and gave it and the other letter to Hedwig. Patting her gently, he watched as she took to noiseless flight in the air. Harry knew that she'd find Remus, and she already knew the way to Hermione's house, so it was with a light heart that he watched her go. Reality came crashing back with a bump though; Uncle Vernon was calling for him. Closing the window and tidying the parchment, quill and ink away quickly, Harry left, ready to tell the Dursleys that he would be leaving for the rest of the summer.

-x-

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
